Never Gone
by LeahMarie
Summary: This is a story about Chavo and his first night back in the WWE since Eddie's passing.


I would like to thank the people that reviewed my poem Won't Go Away. Now thanks to one of my reviewers I'm going to try writing my first story. Please review! Also just to let you know I don't own anything in WWE and I don't own the song. 

**Never Gone**

Tonight was my first night back at WWE and I was scheduled to wrestle on Heat against Rob Conway. I sat there in the locker room with all the other guys rushing around and putting their wrestling gear on. I myself was putting my boots on and it made me remember the times Eddie and I helped Grandpa tie his boots up. We were so little then and it was hard for us to get it tight enough for Grandpa, but he helped us along the way. Feeling a smile form on my face was something I haven't felt in a while, thinking of why made me frown again.

I still remember the both of us playing hide and seek back stage and getting on the other wrestlers nerves. They would yell "get out of the way" or "go back to were you belong" but we wouldn't listen we just continued our game. Until it was time for us to have our own match in the intermission. The people would cheer for us as we started our match. Eddie was the oldest so he was a little more experienced then I was so most of the time he won. I still can remember those days like it was yesterday, and I wish I could go back just to be with Eddie again. Finishing tying my boots I reach for my armband turning it over I see EG and I feel tears forming my eyes.

"Oh Eddie, if only you knew how much you meant and still do mean to me."

_The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you _

"Hey Chavo are you ok?"

Quickly wiping my eyes I look up to see John Cena staring at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yea man I'm ok."

"You don't look like you are, come on tell me what's wrong"

John sat down next to me and I scooted farther away from him, I haven't let anyone close to me since Eddie's passing except for the people I love and trusted which are my family and friends.

"I don't want to talk about it John can you just leave me alone please?"

"It's Eddie isn't it come on man you have to stop closing yourself in like this, it isn't healthy. Eddie wouldn't want you to be acting like this."

I know he wouldn't like me acting like this but it's just so hard.

"I know its hard Chavo but you need to start getting back to normal sometime and you might as well start now."

Turning to John with shock in my eyes I realized I must have said it out loud. I turned my head back down and thought if I should open up to John or not. Then I heard someone say 'Chavo you need to start making new friends, you know all of your other friends are on Smackdown, you need to stop being so closed up.'

So with my head still down I finally told John what was on my mind.

"Its Eddie, I can't stop thinking about him. It's like he's everywhere and I can't get away from the pain, I feel like I'm haunted by him and he just won't go away."

I looked up at John with tears in my eyes and said

"I don't know how much more I can take John, Eddie was my brother. When I needed advice or just someone to talk to he was always there. Now I have no one."

_Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside I know you are_

"Chavo you always have us boys to come to if you ever need to talk you know that, and Eddie will always be with you, he will always give you strength when you need it. You do have friends here and we all miss Eddie like you do, we know what you are going through."

I clutched my armband I've been holding in my hands and jumped up out of my seat with anger in my eyes.

"How do you know what I'm going through? You never knew him like I did!"

John also jumped out of his seat and threw his arms up in the air and said in a calm voice.

"Whoa there Chavo don't go all Latino Heat on me now! Eddie was a friend to all of us so we do know what you are going through!"

Hearing him say Latino Heat put a smile on my face.

"Hey man I'm sorry you're right I'm just so emotionally worn out your not the only person I yelled at trust me."

"Hey man its ok, well I have to go now Vince said to be in his office before the show. I hope he has something good to say. See ya."

Before he could leave I reached out and hugged him which caught John by surprised but he returned the hug.

"Thanks John for being there for me and thanks for opening my eyes."

"No problem Chavo, remember I'm always here if you need a friend."

Tears formed in my eyes as I released him.

"Thanks John."

And with that he was out the door and I looked around and realized I was all alone.

Looking up into the heavens I said,

"Thank you Eddie for knocking some sense into my head, I promise you that I will make friends here and you will always be in my heart.

_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life  
Never gone_

'Remember Chavo I'll always be proud of you and right now I couldn't be anymore proud of you.'

I turned and looked around the room but no one was there and I could have sworn that voice sounded like Eddie's. Realizing it was Eddie and I looked up and said "Thank you mi hermano, Te amo."

Remembering I had a show to do I looked at the clock and it read 7:00. I had a half an hour to get ready and get to the ring, I was the first match that night!

I then put my armband around my wrist and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I came out I looked at the clock again.

"7:15…maybe I'll give Vickie a call I have enough time."

So I reached into my bag and dialed her phone number. It rang for several seconds until I heard a weak,

"Hello"

"Hey Vickie its Chavo, are you okay?"

"Yea Chavo I'm fine I'm just so drained from the past couple of weeks, things just aren't the same."

Frowning I said "Yea I know what you mean. I've had it rough too, so how are the girls?"

"There missing there daddy a lot, Shaul isn't doing too well this is her first year of high school and since the passing of Eddie her grades are dropping and she's pushing her friends and me away. Sherilyn is very quiet nowadays I try to talk to her but she just goes to her room. I really don't know what to do, Eddie meant everything to us and now he's just gone. I feel so lost."

I could hear her getting choked up and I felt so bad for her.

"I know Vickie just hang in there things will turn out okay. If you ever need me just give me a call, I don't care what time of day it is just call. I have to go now it's almost time for me to get to the ring."

"Okay Chavo and thanks I appreciate it. Bye."

"You don't need to thank me Vickie your going through a lot and you need someone to talk to. I'll call you later. Bye."

Hanging up the phone and putting it in my bag I headed towards the door and walked out into the hall.

_I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone _

_Somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be _

Walking down the hallway I couldn't help but remember the times Eddie was at my side walking down the halls with me and all the advice that he gave me. I still hold those advices close to me to this day and always will. One advice I learned from him was to never hesitate, if you hesitate you could do major harm to yourself or your opponent. Laughing to myself I remember the first time I did hesitate. I was wrestling against Eddie back in Mexico and I went to do a moonsault and I hesitated a little and landing wrong and broke my arm. Eddie was already out of the way before I landed so I did no harm to him. I still remember him coming over shaking his head and saying "I told you Chavito not to hesitate."

Ever since then I never hesitated. Arriving at the entranceway to the ring I saw Rob Conway stretching.

"Hey Chavo are you ready to go?"

"I'm always ready to wrestle lets go."

Letting him go first I looked up and said,

"This is for you Eddie. Te amo."

Hearing my music begin I followed Rob out the entranceway ready to face the wrestling world and the real world with Eddie always at my side.

_Never gone from me  
If there's one thing I believe  
I will see you somewhere down the road again._

_Never gone_

**Song is "Never Gone" by. Backstreet Boys**

**RIP Eddie Guerrero**

**1967-2005**


End file.
